Tiny Little Ficlets
by Bamboloccia
Summary: This is where I will be posting tiny little ficlets (Short one-shots) that I have written. I must warn you...They will contain mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

This is where I will be posting tiny ficlets that I have made. I like to write tiny little drabbles on Tumblr, and I thought I might as well post them here for those who may like to read these. I must warn you - They contain mostly fluff. I will continue posting these tiny creations as I write them.

 **Ficlet 1**

 **Everything**

He looked at her as she slept. Her black curly hair stuck to the side of her sweaty face as she let out a deep exhale. Kurt watched Jane as her sleeping body situated itself again in the hospital bed. He wanted to stroke the hair off of the side of her sweaty face or adjust her covers to help her be more comfortable. But, he didn't dare do any of those things. He didn't want to wake her. She had finally fallen asleep, her first real rest in two days.

He adjusted himself on the hard leather seat by her bed, as he sipped on some of the worst hospital coffee he had ever tasted. He thought about getting off of his chair to go warm the cold nauseating liquid - thinking to himself that that might make the coffee more manageable, but he didn't want to move. He found that his body had cemented itself to the leather seat - still in the same position he had been two hours ago. However, he didn't mind. He watched her lovingly as he quietly shook one of his legs that were falling asleep.

Kurt gazed at his wife's porcelain white skin as he heard a soft fussing sound. He looked over to the small crib by Jane's hospital bed. The baby's little pink hands outstretched as her whimpers grew louder. He stood up quietly and silently walked over to the small crib.

"Shhhh," He whispered as he picked up the small child.

Kurt carefully wrapped his arms around her, as he was still nervous he would somehow break her. He walked cautiously back to his hard chair and sat down.

Kurt looked down at the small girl as he gently cradled her in his arms, his index finger making soft strokes around his daughter's pink satin cheeks. The gentle stroking quickly calmed the small child as her dark brown eyes looked up at him. His heart melted into a million pieces as he held her a little tighter.

His daughter wrapped her tiny hand around his index finger. Her fingers were small, but she had Kurt wrapped around them.

He softly whispered to his daughter, "Now, I have two people who are my everything."

 **Ficlet 2**

 **In the Middle of Nowhere**

They had been on the same stretch of road for several hours. It was only them, the long stretch of desert, and the SUV. Kurt wiped his forehead as he tried fiddling again with the broken air conditioner. The air conditioner had stopped working the first hour into their trip - and now they were on hour four. So to cool themselves, both of them had stripped to their tank tops and opened all of the windows. Kurt thought that listening to music might help them not think about the heat, but he soon figured that you don't get radio reception in the middle of nowhere.

Jane handed her water over to Kurt while she fanned herself with a paper she found in Kurt's bag. Kurt had taken several large swallows of the warm water before he turned to Jane.

"Sorry, this trip was supposed to be fun," Kurt said with disappointment in his voice.

"Who says I'm not having fun?" Jane spoke as she turned to smile at Kurt. Jane lifted her hand gently to wipe the sweat from off of Kurt's brow.

"Don't worry, we will be in the next town soon, and we can forget this horrible experience,"

Jane softly replied as she entangled her fingers in Kurt's hand, "… and I wish that this moment would never end."

This moment was perfect for her. Just the two of them alone with nothing but the desert around them, in their tank tops, and sharing her warm water.

Kurt smiled as he squeezed her hand, "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Ficlet 3

It's Perfect

It was the ugliest thing she had ever seen.

The worst thing was - she was the one who made it. Jane knew that she wasn't a cook, but she thought if she followed the recipe perfectly it would look like what it did in the picture. But, it resembled nothing like the picture. The middle of the cake was sunken in, and it leaned so far to the side she thought it might tip over. She tried adding the icing onto it. However, the oddly colored purple icing dripped down the sides of the cake and puddled onto white china plate it was placed on.

If the cake wasn't bad enough. The kitchen was a disaster. Flour covered almost every inch of the counter, and the sink was full of dirty dishes. Several broken eggs sat on the floor along with her first icing attempt and her sanity.

She stood in the middle of the counter drenched in sweat, flour, and powdered sugar. "How did something so horrible take me all day to make?" She thought to herself as she pulled out a piece of eggshell from her hair. Jane started to add the raspberries she bought on top of the cake as she contemplated on how she was going to clean this mess up before Kurt got home. The raspberries fell into the sunken middle of the cake as she looked up at the clock. She cursed out loud as she saw the time. She was doomed.

She feverishly grabbed the dirty rag on the side of the kitchen stove to try to wipe up the puddle of milk on the edge of the counter. The rag had only made contact to the milk spill as she heard the jingle of the keys opening the door.

Jane froze in place, as her head fell in embarrassment. She heard Kurt's footprints get louder as he made it to the kitchen. She closed her eyes as he entered the room.

Kurt looked at the kitchen and his flour stained wife and burst out laughing. Kurt held the corner of the counter to keep him stable as his bellowing laughter filled the room.

"It's not funny, Kurt," Jane muttered as she lifted her head to look her husband in the eye.

"It kind of is, Jane. I also think you missed a spot." Kurt beamed as he dipped his middle finger into the flour on the kitchen counter and smeared it on the tip of Jane's nose.

"Stop it, Kurt," Jane spat as she tried desperately to hide the smile that crept to the corners of her mouth.

"What did you make?" Kurt asked as he pointed to Jane's lopsided cake.

Jane explained, "It's supposed to be a raspberry vanilla cake. I called Sarah, she said it was your favorite. It's the same one -"

"That my grandma used to make," Kurt interjected as he gazed lovingly at Jane. Kurt softly smiled as he realized what his wife had done for him.

"Yes. But, your grandma must be rolling around in her grave because I just murdered your birthday cake." Jane frowned as her disappointment engulfed her.

Kurt chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Jane, allowing the flour to stain his blue shirt as well. He brushed the remaining parts of the eggshell out of her hair as he whispered in her ear, "Jane, the cake… it's perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

I have wanted to write this fan fiction desperately, but I was kind of nervous about how people would take it. But, you know what? I don't care.

 _Ficlet 4_

 _ **You are Home**_

"What if he doesn't like me, Kurt?" Jane questioned, her voice trembling with every syllable. She mindlessly stroked the red ribbon on the teddy bear she bought three weeks ago. She adjusted the brown bear in front of her lap as they waited on a flower patterned couch in a dark lobby. "Who is going to want a Mom like me? He is going to be made fun of all of his life. He's going to be known as the little kid with the tattooed mother."

"You are going to be a great mom," Kurt said as he stroked the falling tear off of Jane's cheek. He leaned forward and slowly pressed his forehead to hers. "This kid is going to be so lucky, Janie. So lucky."

Jane smiled gently as Kurt leaned back. He gently stroked her back as Jane traced the outline of a pink rose on the couch cushion.

"It has taken so long for us to get here. I never thought that this day would come," Jane muttered, her voice was soft as she thought back to the three-year journey she and Kurt had been on.

In the second year of their marriage, they started discussing children. Soon discussion turned into contemplation, and then contemplation turned into an agreement. They wanted children. They wanted a family. The thought of a little child as their own brought a smile to each of them.

They tried for months, but, they had no success. After a while, an uneasy feeling came over Jane, and she went to a doctor. After several examinations, her doctor pulled her into her office.

"Jane," the doctor softly spoke as she stared at the stack of medical papers she was holding. The doctor gently scooted her leather chair forward closer to her desk. "Jane," the doctor spoke again this time swallowing down hard.

"Jane, I examined you thoroughly - I came to the realization that you have been sterilized. The scarring suggests that this happened in your late childhood. Possibly the time you told me when were in the orphanage. The damage done will make it impossible for you to have children of your own."

The doctor continued talking, but Jane couldn't hear her anymore. The doctor's explanation faded away as her heartbeat grew louder in her ear, and she took in a deep swallow to try to keep her lungs from escaping her mouth. Tears clouded her eyes as she wished the world would swallow her whole.

The drive home was a blur. She only glanced up once from the steering wheel to look at the children playing in the nearby park. Making it into the house was a challenge, as she could hardly see the key hole through her tear filled eyes. Her hands shook as she attempted several times to place the key in the keyhole.

Once she made it inside her house, she dropped her bag immediately to the floor and made her way to the bathroom. She stepped into the shower fully clothed and turned on the hot water. She let the water fall down over her hair and soak her clothes and shoes. She collapsed to her knees as she sobbed loudly and wailed several times, "Why?!" She pounded the white shower tile with her fists as the water washed away her tears. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on her wet jeans.

It wasn't long before Kurt got home. She could hear his footsteps as he walked through the house. Kurt looked through the open bathroom door and saw the shower curtain pushed to the side. Worried, Kurt walked into the bathroom and saw Jane sitting in the corner of the bathtub the water beating over her wet hair. Jane lifted her head to look at Kurt, her blank stare turned to immediate sobbing as her eyes met his.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Kurt asked as he stepped fully suited into the shower. His hands wrapped around Jane's face as he knelt by her side.

"I can't have kids," Jane explained, each word only coming out one at a time.

Kurt embraced Jane as he moved her to his lap. Jane placed her forehead into Kurt's neck. Kurt moved Jane's sopping wet hair out of her eyes as he spoke softly in her ear, "We'll adopt."

Several years later, and they found themselves in that lobby on that flower patterned sofa. Jane squeezed the teddy bear to make her hands stop shaking. Kurt placed his hand on her knee as he smiled at her. "You are going to be a great mom," Kurt said as his smile widened ear to ear.

Jane smiled back, "You are going to be a great dad."

They turned their heads as they heard the door open, and a thin blonde haired woman exited the room holding a little African child. The child's hands were wrapped around the woman's pearl necklace. Jane and Kurt stood up as the woman walked over to greet them.

"This is Masego," The woman said as she gently passed the boy to Jane. Jane held the boy as she stroked his tight black curls. She laughed as tears ran down her face. Kurt played with the boy's feet as he gently kissed the top of his head.

Jane hugged her son tight as she looked into his eyes. She stroked his warm cheeks as she whispered, "Jy is tuis." (You are home)


	4. It's Yours

_~ "I need a scene of Kurt putting Jane's ring back on her finger."_

As you wish.

 **It's Yours**

 _Ficlet Five_

The night was dark as a small dim light shown through the apartment window. Jane twiddled her fingers as she sat on a black leather sofa…their black leather sofa. Nothing had moved from the apartment since she left. Everything had stayed exactly the way she left it. Kurt even left her empty mug on the coffee table. The same mug she left those many months before. She had been staring at that mug for over an hour trying to wrap her head around the fact that she finally was back. Finally back with him. But, deep down she always knew that she would eventually come back to him. She knew that no matter where she went that he would find her. She knew her husband. He was stubborn.

Jane moved her concentration to a small envelope that lay close to the mug. She had tried ignoring the envelope ever since she got back. She knew what was inside. Her stupid hand written apology about why she was running away, her asking him not to look for her for his safety, her wish that he would find happiness in the future… and her ring.

She picked up the white envelope and ran her finger over the torn top, which led her to believe Kurt ripped it open in frustration that morning after she left. Jane rubbed her finger over the front of the envelope labeled, "Kurt" as she closed her eyes debating on if she should open it. But, she needed to know if her ring was still in there.

Jane's hands carefully opened the envelope as she peered inside…. And there it was. Just like she left it. Just like everything else she left. She carefully pulled out her ring as she breathed in a sharp breath trying to keep the tears from clouding her eyes. It was such a Kurt move. He never accepted her asking him to not look for her, he never accepted her plea for him find happiness in the future… and he left that ring in the envelope as a statement to his stubbornness.

She rubbed the gold band around her fingers when she noticed Kurt approaching her in the corner of her eye. He sat next to her on the couch. He didn't say a word, he just held open his hand for Jane to hand him the ring. Jane placed the ring in his hand.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have touched it," Jane said sadly.

Kurt looked into Jane's eyes as he gave her a warm smile. Without a word, he slipped the ring back on her finger.

Kurt spoke softly, but with confidence, "Jane you're my wife. The ring…..it's yours."

And even though she had married the most stubborn man in the world, she still knew that he was right.


	5. Remember Me

_Remember Me_

 _Ficlet 6_

The doors opened as she stepped into the interrogation room. Her hands shook as she looked at him. She clenched her hands to stop the trembling as she remembered herself all those years in the same position. But, this time it was reversed. This time instead of her looking at him for answers he was looking at her.

She smiled softly at him trying to seem calm as the sadness engulfed her. She swallowed hard before she spoke, "I'm Special Agent Jane Weller. I'm the lead agent on your case."

"Please tell me what's going on. Who am I?" he spoke.

"Your name is Kurt Weller," she said as she sat down. She set his file down on the steel table.

"W-Weller? We have the last name - are we related?" Kurt asked. His blue eyes looked up at him for the answer. Jane looked back at him momentarily before closing her eyes so she wouldn't cry.

"I - I'm your…..wife," Jane stammered.

"You're my wife?" Kurt asked his eyes widening as he looked her up and down.

"Yes," Jane confirmed.

"Why don't I remember anything? Why don't I remember you?" Kurt's eyes pleaded for answers as he leaned farther across the table, his bare elbows touching the cold steel.

"Before we met, my mind got erased just like yours. I sat here just like you and asked you who I was. You didn't know at that time, but I wasn't a good person. Before I had my mind erased I was trying to take down the country with a terrorist group named "Sandstorm." I had my mind erased so that I could infiltrate the FBI as a trojan horse. I was tattoed from my neck down with clues pertaining mostly to corruption cases in the United States government. But, what my past self and Sandstorm didn't know is that I would end up being a good person, and fight alongside you and the FBI. After we took down Sandstorm, I started to remember more and more of my past. People came after me because I knew too much. One of these people tried to erase my memory again, but you stepped in front of me to save me, and your memory was erased instead," Jane recalled as she closed her eyes making one small tear fall down her cheek. Her heart was broken. The person she loved, the love of her life, didn't even know who she was anymore.

"Jane - " Kurt began, but he was lost for words. He didn't know where to start. He put his hands over his eyes as he tried to remember… to remember anything.

Jane grabbed the file that she had placed in front of her and gently opened it up. The file was filled with photos. Their photos. "I brought these to help you remember, and even if they don't … I thought it would help you fill in some blanks," Jane breathed in deep before she took each photo out of the file one by one to explain them to him.

"You asked me to come over to pick you up at the FBI building. When I came in to find you our whole team was there. You had the place decorated with lights and flowers. You walked up to me and knelt down. Our friend Patterson took the photo as you asked me to be your wife," Jane explained as she handed the photo to Kurt. Kurt stroked the photo softly with his fingers as he looked at each detail.

"Was I nervous? What did I say?" Kurt asked keeping his eyes still locked to the image.

"You aren't the type to ever to get nervous… but, it was really cute to see you stutter all the way through asking me," Jane laughed as she continued, "You told me that you knew from the moment you met me that I was the one. You said that we completed each other and that the best decision that you had ever made was to ask me at that moment to marry you," Jane answered as she let out a small laugh as she remembered the moment. Jane pulled out another photo from the file.

"This was our wedding. We got married on the beach with close family and friends. Your nephew was the ring bearer -" Jane started before Kurt interrupted her.

"Who is that marrying us?" Kurt asked as he pointed to the photo.

"That is Rich Dot Com," Jane began

"Rich Dot Com? We had a guy named Rich Dot Com marry us?" Kurt asked slightly amused.

"He pretty much begged us to let him. He is a little eccentric. We had no choice. Once you meet him you will understand," Jane said as she laughed forgetting momentarily the sadness she felt.

Jane continued to explain their photos. She explained him their honeymoon, how they got their house, their trips to other countries for work, his daughter, the team, their anniversary and birthdays. Kurt's eyes widened with each story, and they laughed together as she told him each one. It was almost like she had him back again.

As Jane finished explaining the last photo Kurt spoke up, "Do you think I will ever remember any of these things again?"

Jane sighed as she gave him the best smile she could muster, "The memories will come back eventually, but I still don't remember everything from my past. But, I am here to help you, Kurt. I am here for you. You are my everything."

Kurt grinned. Even though it felt like he just barely met Jane, he felt a deep connection to her. Kurt as he looked at the wedding band on his hand and then to Jane's. Kurt looked into Jane's eyes and started to laugh.

'What's so funny?" Jane questioned. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I still can't believe we had a guy named Rich Dot Com marry us. That is the worst name ever." Kurt chuckled.

Jane laughed as she spoke up, "You know Rich heard about your memory loss. He said that there was one thing that could restore your memories….True loves kiss. It's absurd, and the idea is insane just like him."

Kurt smiled as he looked into Jane's eyes. The three words that Jane never thought she would hear him say again,

"Jane, kiss me."


	6. PIE

_Happy Thanksgiving_ y'all

\- Daniela

 **PIE**

 _Ficlet 7_

"Kurt, it says to cream the eggs with the sugar. What does that mean?" Jane asked. Her eyebrows lifted in confusion as she looked at the small recipe card Kurt had given her. It was their first Thanksgiving together, and Jane was determined to make this pie right.

"You beat them with the mixer to form a paste," Kurt replied from the kitchen table. He had his back turned to her as he was busy cutting a mountain of vegetables.

"Beat them?" Jane asked as she stared at the recipe card even harder.

"Yes, turn the button on the side to turn the thing on," Kurt said as he continued to chop the carrots in front of him.

"This one?" Jane asked as she leaned over the mixer.

"Yes," Kurt agreed without looking "Just don't turn it too-" Kurt began.

Before Kurt could finish the sentence, Jane turned the mixer on full blast. The butter and sugar flew up and into her face. "How do I turn it off?" Jane yelled wiping the sugar from her eyes as she frantically looked at the switches."There are 10 settings on this thing. Who needs 10 settings?" Jane continued to yell in frustration as the butter mixture filled the walls of their kitchen. Kurt got up from his chair and ran over to turn the switch off.

The room turned from chaos to silence. Jane looked over at Kurt, "I told you this was not a good idea." She said as she wiped the mixture from off of her cheeks.

"What do you mean that this wasn't a good idea?" Kurt said with a menacing grin on his face.

"Don't you play with me," Jane said trying to keep the corners of her mouth from turning up.

Kurt began to laugh as he pulled Jane in to kiss her. He smiled as his lips released from hers. "Cooking skills take time to master, but I'll teach you," Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Jane.

"I might burn the apartment down," Jane joked as she buried her face in Kurt's chest.

Kurt chuckled, "Well, we won't have you cooking the turkey this year. This year we start small."


	7. Probably Not

_Ficlet 8_

 **Probably Not**

He hated the texture of it. He always did. He, however, never had the courage to tell her that it made him want to puke. He hadn't had the courage to tell her for months. She loved making him oatmeal. She would get up early in the morning while he was still asleep and cook it for them over the stovetop. She said she wanted him to wake up to the smell of it, but she never knew that the smell made him gag in bed. Every morning he would pull the sheets over his nose and breath through his mouth to escape the smell he hated so much.

Luckily, the smell didn't last long because she would quickly brew the coffee after the oatmeal started to cook. It made her happy though, and it made him happy to see her happy. It especially made him happy to see her cooking the oatmeal in his denim shirt with her ruffled hair first thing in the morning.

He was glad that their new dog liked oatmeal. Every moment Jane got up, looked away, or went to shower in the morning he would put a large dollop on the floor for the tiny dog to lick up. He felt that the dog saved his life many mornings when he just couldn't stomach another bite. Even when the dog licked up the oatmeal it would make him a little queasy. He never understood how a living thing could ever eat something so slimy. Jane told him about the health benefits, but why did healthy things always taste so gross? He tried adding nuts, fruit, chocolate, or coconut to the morning mixture. However, nothing ever seemed to help. It still tasted slimy and it still smelt gross.

This morning was especially hard. He didn't know why, but it tasted especially worse today. Jane hadn't even looked away, taken a shower, or even get up to get anything. She had just been smiling at him for the past ten minutes since she put the bowl of torture down next to him. The dog hadn't even got up to sit next to him to be fed. He could see the dog in the corner of his eye staring at him from the other room. It seemed that the dog's small beady eyes were telling him, "Yeah, good luck with this one." He stared down at the oatmeal as he slowly scooped up a spoonful of it onto his spoon. He looked down at the oatmeal and back at his smiling wife. He had been planning on telling her this morning that he just couldn't eat another bowl of the stuff.

Kurt took a deep breath before he spoke, "Jane -" She interrupted him before he could finish.

"I decided I would put molasses in it today. It is a good source of iron. Do you like it?" Jane asked. Her smile widened as she looked up from the table. Jane took a huge bite of the oatmeal in front of him. Kurt just looked at her. Her face beamed with pride. It made her so happy to cook for him.

Kurt opened his mouth and inserted a gigantic bite of oatmeal into his mouth. He swallowed the clump as he tried to not gag as it went down his throat. "It's great. I love it," Kurt lied.

Perhaps he would tell her tomorrow.

Probably not.


	8. You Don't Belong Here

**Ficlet 9**

 _You Don't Belong Here_

" _Go away,_ " she whispered as she twisted her shirt with her hands. " _Get out of my mind. You don't belong here._ "

Remi looked outside as the rain hit the window pane. She had been standing there for almost an hour as she tried to forget. The moon's light hit her face as she clenched her fists and closed her eyes to try to push the images away.

The memories of her previous life kept on coming back and she wanted them to stop. She wanted to erase the feelings that she felt. She wanted to erase the things she saw. Jane's memories were not her's. Jane wasn't her, however, her mind didn't care.

Jane didn't stop. She never went away. She just was there all the time. Flashes of Weller were the worst. Every touch, taste, smell, or sound seemed to trigger a memory of him.

 _Go away._

 _Get out of my mind._

 _You don't belong here._

 _Just let me sleep, Jane._

 _Please, just let me sleep._

The rain hit harder on the window pane as Jane pulled her into a memory.

"Stop it! Kurt!" Jane laughed as Kurt kept his hands over her eyes.

"Shhhh! it's a surprise," Kurt whispered into her ear. She could feel the night's sky surrounding them as they walked on the dirt pathway. "Just a couple more steps."

"Where are you taking me? We have been walking for a long time," Jane giggled as the cool autumn breeze hit her skin. She could hear the wind through the forest trees as they walked on.

"We're here," Kurt smiled. He gently placed down his hands from around her eyes. Jane slowly opened her eyes as the blurred image of lights started to clear. Jane laughed. Right in front of her was a river filled with hundreds of lanterns. The tiny lights illuminated the dark sky.

She had mentioned to Kurt several weeks ago about a water lantern festival that she saw online in Florida. Kurt said that they should go, but Jane told him no. They couldn't ever get that amount of time away from work.

Jane grinned as the lights twinkled on the water. "I knew that Florida was out of the question, so I brought the show to you," Kurt added as his smile grew larger.

"You will never take no for an answer," Jane remarked.

"Never," Kurt replied as he kissed the side of her forehead and wrapped his fingers around hers. "Happy Birthday, Jane."

Remi shook her head as she jolted out of the memory. She tried to erase the images of lanterns and the night sky, but Jane wouldn't let her. She rubbed her hand. She could still feel the warmth of Kurt's hand holding hers from her memory.

Remi's eyes watered as she closed her eyes. She whispered the words once more as a tear ran down her face,

 _Go away._

 _Get out of my mind._

 _You don't belong here._

 _Just let me sleep, Jane._

 _Please, just let me sleep._


End file.
